Three Words
by Willow21
Summary: Three words Donna never thought she's hear Josh say no not those three, well not only those three. Post Transition


**Three Words** by Willow

**Summary:** Three words Donna never thought she's hear Josh say - no not those three, well not only those three ...  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Post season 7, Transition  
**Characters:** Josh Donna  
**Rating:** G

**

* * *

**Donna lay on the beach with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming her body. Six days in the tropical sunshine had done her and Josh the world of good and they were both relaxed and lightly tanned.  
Of course getting Josh to relax hadn't been easy. Their first day in Maui, he'd been on edge, wanting to call work, make sure everything was going as he expected. So she'd struck a deal with him. He could phone Sam twice a day, once at lunch and once in the evening. To her amazement he'd agreed, possibly because Sam had shouted at him and threatened to go back to California if Josh didn't trust him. That had done the trick and Josh had started to relax. Switching off from work had given Josh time to think about other things, things that he'd been avoiding since the election, and he'd finally grieved for Leo. 

Now their vacation was coming to an end, just one more day of sunshine before they returned to the damp and cold of Washington, and while Donna was excited about her new job, she was also reluctant to leave this little cocoon of calm she and Josh had created for themselves.

She opened one eye and glanced at Josh, who was lying next to her in just a pair of swim shorts. Shorts that he'd had to buy on their first day because, being Josh, he hadn't packed any, possibly because he didn't own any.

"I can't believe we've only one more day here," Donna complained.

"Me either," Josh agreed. "But I tell you, we're doing this vacation thing again."

"Definitely, and Otto can book everything, 'cause this is a great resort."

"I might make it a rule. All the senior staff have to take at least one weeks vacation away from Washington and work every year."

"Why only senior staff? What about assistants?"

"Yeah, them as well," Josh agreed. "That could be Otto's job in The White House - senior staff and assistants travel advisor."

"Don't be mean, you know he's scared of you now."

"I bawled you out many times and you've never been scared of me. Anyway, I apologized before I left and gave him a White House job."

"I should think so," Donna replied as she closed her eyes again. "I have to start apartment hunting when I get back."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"'Cause I can't stay with CJ after January and I don't fancy living in a cardboard box."

"No, I mean, why look for somewhere, move in with me."

Donna looked across at Josh. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? If you don't like my apartment I can sell it or rent it out and you can choose someplace else."

"You'd sell your apartment if I didn't want to live there?"

"Yeah."

"That's a big step."

"You wanted a decision from me and I made one. I'm not going to back out now. Move in with me."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't take too long."

"'Cause you have a waiting list of people wanting to live with you," Donna teased.

"'Cause all the best apartments will be taken by New Year, so if we're going to move..."

"I like your apartment," Donna assured him. "It has a roll top bath, nice big windows, a fireplace, good sized rooms ..."

"And me," Josh added.

"Well yes, but every house purchase involves compromise," Donna laughed.

"I'm going to blame that comment on too much sun," Josh smiled. "So, is that a yes?"

"I don't know. Are you sure you're ready? I mean you and Amy broke up because she wanted more and you weren't ready for commitment."

"What?" Josh propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Donna. "That was four years ago and it was Amy. This is in no way the same as what Amy and I had. This is me and you, this is for keeps."

"Wow, when you make a decision you really make it don't you. Okay, but CJ doesn't mind me being there for a while ..."

"I think Danny might," Josh said as he lay back down.

"Danny? CJ and Danny? That's great. Why didn't she just tell me?"

Josh shrugged, "Probably the same reason you haven't told her about us."

"You know I think that cat may be well and truly out of the bag."

"You think?" Josh smiled.

"Definitely."

"Good."

Donna lay quietly for a few minutes before saying, "I'm taking the job with Helen."

"You sure that's what you want, you're not just taking it because of us?"

"Wow. Your ego never takes a vacation does it?"

"Sure it does, it's lying on a beach in Maui at the moment," Josh smiled. "You know what I mean. I don't want you to sacrifice your career. If you want a White House job we can work it out."

"No we can't and no I don't. I meant what I said, we can't work together anymore. Anyway, I'm excited about working with Helen. I told her I was taking the job before we left."

"It'll be nice to have a first lady with a professional staff for once," Josh said. "Okay, enough work talk."

"Those are three words I never thought I'd hear Josh Lyman utter," Donna teased.

"Make the most of it, only one day left."

"And one night," Donna reminded him.

"Oh yes," Josh smiled. "And we should probably make it an early one, with it being our last here."

"Last full night's sleep for the next four years," Donna sighed.

"I don't remember mentioning sleep."

"Hey at your age you need all the sleep you can get," Donna laughed.

"Okay, that's twice in two minutes you've insulted me. It's a good job I love you."

"You do?"

"For a long time," Josh replied.

"Me too. Perhaps we should make a start on that early night."

"Here?" Josh grinned.

"If you don't mind getting sand in places sand was never meant to be..."

"Back to the hotel then." Josh stood up and pulled Donna to her feet.

"We are in a rush," Donna smiled as she collected her things.

"I got to phone Sam in an hour." Josh caught Donna's, hopefully mock, glare and he laughed. "Kidding, I was kidding. We have an hour and a half. Oww," he complained as Donna whacked him with a flip flop.

END


End file.
